There are a number of items that persons may carry with them ranging from government-issued identification (e.g., a driver's license or passport, etc.) to currency (e.g., cash, credit/debit cards, etc.) to cell-phones. Often times, these items are carried in a bulky and/or inconvenient container, such as a wallet or purse. While these containers may be fine for everyday use, there may be situations where in which the person prefers to carry only the essentials, and in a means that does not require keeping track of multiple bags, wallets, or other such storage containers. It may be desirable to have a means for storing belongings that is both easily accessible and secure.
Additionally, virtual reality devices are becoming ever more popular. These types of devices may be used for simple entertainment purposes, or may be used for more educational purposes, such as training doctors and nurses in various medical procedures. For whatever purpose that these devices may be used, it is necessary that the device be both comfortable to the wearer and operational. Virtual reality devices to date suffer from significant inconveniences: they are bulky due to the batteries that are required to run the devices, and as a result, are heavy for the wearer, causing the wearer to have to use his or her arms to support the device. It may be desirable, therefore, to have a device which may allow for a more comfortable experience by the user without compromising the virtual reality experience.